


Workspace Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Hope it isn't too bad, My First Smut, hope I used the right rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arryn is needy.</p><p>Barbara is busy.</p><p>Arryn wants her.</p><p>Barbara wants to get work done.</p><p>Miles just wants a normal job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workspace Shenanigans

She really needed her. 

_Really needed her._

She watched as the usually boisterous and playful blonde worked tiredly at computer, too busy to take even the briefest of breaks. 

This would not do. 

She was wearing too many layers, in her opinion. There was no need for the black silk jacket over top the cheetah print shirt, which was also unnecessary, or the skin tight jeans - actually, those could stay. They fitted her lower figure well. 

Just staring at the beauty made her body warm. Her primal urge was strong, she didn't know if she could fight it off. Correction, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to fight it off. 

Those eyes were glued on the screen. On the _screen_. Not on her incredibly needy girlfriend who wanted some attention. 

"Barbara..." She whined. 

The blonde glanced her way before returning to work. 

"Yes Arryn?" She sighed exasperatedly. 

She forgot that hadn't been the first time she called out the name so pitifully. Who'da thunk she'd be the horny one who was denied of fun. 

"I _want_ you." She purred, batting her eyelashes. 

"I know." Barbara replied simply. 

She hadn't even smirked! 

This was outrageous! This was blasphemy! This was madness! 

She let out an extremely loud and high-pitched whine. 

Barbara closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"I have work to do Arryn. I need to write a few announcements, email Jordan and Gus, write Brandon a promo, help the animators, _and_ still act in Ten Little Roosters." She glanced at her concupiscent lover. "Sorry Arryn, can't." 

Arryn continued to whine, sliding off the bed and crawling her way to Barbara as sexily as she could. 

"You can't spare the time to fulfill my desires?" 

Barbara chuckled, clicking her mouse. 

"Knowing you? When you're hot to trot you'll take as long as you want." 

Arryn narrowed her eyes. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, lifting a hand to grab hold of Barbara's knee. She slid underneath the desk, spinning the swivel chair and the blonde around. 

"Nothing dear. Just stating a fact. When you want it badly, you _want it badly_." 

Barbara was surprised to see Arryn firm and without a blush. Her grey green eyes were shadowed by lust. 

Oh lord she was needy. 

Barbara turned her attention back to her desk, apparently finding her blue Bic pen very intriguing. 

"Oh Barbara~" Arryn sung. The onyx haired girl moved her hand in between Barbara's legs. She placed her palm against the woman's privates. The stupid jeans she once thought were alluring were now a nuisance. 

Arryn began caressing Barbara's inner thigh and grinned in victory as the blonde bit her lip. 

She could see her prey cursing under her breath, telling herself that she would _not fall victim to her malicious and lascivious girlfriend_. 

She want to, quite literally, see her pillage squirm. The blonde was fair game for her to mark. 

Arryn was the prowling black panther and this delicate blonde was a marred lioness. 

Oh how she loved comparisons to their sex life. 

Arryn began drawing articulate swirls into the covered skin with her left index finger. Her right hand snaked its way to the jeans' zipper. 

She tsked at the blonde, moving her head from underneath the desk to bite down on the metal slider. Arryn made sure to breath heavily, she wanted her warm breath to enhance Barbara's libido. 

Once the pants were unzipped she slid her right hand into its proper place - against Barbara's warm privates. 

She grinned as she heard a whimper. Arryn wasn't sure she had ever seen her girlfriend so weak and defenseless, the blonde had usually been the dominate one, and she loved every second of it. If this was to be a rare occurrence, she would treasure its worth immensely. 

Her finger tips pinched the hem of Barbara's panties. 

"Dearest~," Arryn crooned. "I'm afraid I can't bask in your undergarment's beauty. Tell me, what color are they?" 

Arryn's evil grin grew as a droplet of sweat beaded down Barbara's forehead, passing her temple, and dropped onto her shoulder with a delicate splash. 

". . . t-they're r-red . . . w-with black edges . . ." Barbara exhaled. 

Arryn raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh?" 

Arryn prodded Barbara's waistline, running her thumb against the skin. Barbara mewled. 

"Have I teased you enough?" 

Barbara nodded her head hastily, the blonde mane flying up and down. 

"Hmm. . . See if I recall, you said you _couldn't_ take a break to play with me. Why should I give you a favor you didn't repay?" 

Barbara gasped loudly as Arryn placed her right hand against the burning sex. Her left hand, which had still been sketching patterns in the denim, sneaked its way into the jeans as well. 

"But I will repay the favor!" Barbara urged, bucking her hips. "I swear I will. I _need_ you!" 

Arryn laughed, teasing her girlfriend mercilessly. 

"Now isn't that ironic? I believe I had said that to you and - oh - what had your response been? _I know._ " 

Barbara was about to argue and apologize followed by a beg for pleasure when, instead, her body writhed at the sensation of two fingers being plunged inside her lady bits. 

"Oh holy shit, Arryn!" 

Said woman simpered, coyly batting her eyelashes, her grey green eyelashes sparkling. 

The onyx haired girl's digits explored further into the cavern, making the blonde twitch and tremble. 

"Oh fuck me!" 

Barbara moaned, her head flying back against her chair. 

"Hmm . . . I already am, sweetheart." 

"Juh-juhs-t keep-keep going! Ooooh. . ." Barbara's eyelids fluttered open and closed, compromising by staying lidded. 

Arryn thrusted her thumb inside, pinching and nipping at Barbara's walls with her digits. 

"Oh Jesus Christ," Barbara howled. They were massaging her G-spot and Barbara didn't know how much longer she had. She was practically jumping up and down in her seat, the swivel chair rocking in ways that could easily break it. 

"Oh Lord, Arryn!" 

Her slim hands grabbed hold of Arryn's onyx hair, tugging and pulling. The girl did not complain, in fact, she was somewhat enjoying the presumably painful mannerism. 

Another finger was slipped inside, this time from the other hand. 

More moans and gasps escaped the blonde's red lips along with curses and pleads for more. 

Arryn's hair was tugged. 

And it would continue until the Canadian had reached her limit, climaxing and releasing her bodily female fluids. 

"O-oh shit Arryn." Barbara gaped. "Fuck that was fantastic." 

The onyx haired woman removed her fingers, sultry eyes scanning Barbara's heaving chest as she licked her fingers. 

Arryn wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck, placing her knees against the blonde's thighs. 

"And you said you were too busy." Arryn harrumphed. 

"Sorry about that. I just - I don't know. You're incredible. Thank God I have you." 

Arryn smirked and playfully butted Barbara's neck with her head. 

But the blonde noticed something rather important. There was a warmth emanating from Arryn's own lady parts, she could feel the heat against her stomach. 

"Looks like someone was too selfless. You've forgotten about your own needs, Arryn." Barbara cooed. 

Arryn hummed in delight as hands gripped her hips. 

"Round two. It's your turn." Barbara pushed Arryn up against the desk. 

**. ~ . ~ . ~ .**

Miles enjoyed his job at Rooster Teeth. He loved the people he worked with, he loved the actual labor he signed up for, and the pay certainly wasn't bad. 

There's just one teensy little minor complication he'd like to change. 

Sharing an office with the obstreperous, raucous, pun-making, ridiculous, strident Canadian-native blonde known as Barbara Dunkelman. 

He didn't know about other work places but apparently here, it wasn't uncommon to find pens and papers littering the flow, an overturned swivel chair, clothes and _bras_ , and even a broken desk in the room if the blonde had been left alone and her girlfriend had popped in. 

What was worst of all was the chance of walking in on them. 

That thought made Miles shudder. 

So when he had approached his office, cappuccino in one hand and messenger bag strapped around him, and he heard some rowdy noises erupting from his workspace, he sighed and turned around. 

So much for today being productive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that sufficed. Poor Miles.


End file.
